Transformed love
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Tonks transform into someone, just for Harry...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Transformed love**

 **Harry Potter is asleep in his bed at 12 Grimmauld Place.**

Dressed in only a black push-up bra and baggy pink sweatpants, Nymphadora Tonks enter the room, walking gently so she doesn't wake Harry up.

"I shouldn't do this, but I can't stop myself. Harry is so handsome." thinks Tonks.

She gently touch Harry's arm.

Harry wake up, put on his glasses and says "Tonks, what do you want?"

"Actually tonight I'm here to please you, so what I want is not the focus." says Tonks with an erotic sexual smile.

This makes Harry a bit confused. He really doesn't know Tonks means.

"What?" says Harry.

"C'mon, Harry. You know I'm a Metamorphmagus. I can look like anyone, as long as I've seen that person with my own eyes." says Tonks.

"Yeah, you told me that when we first met." says Harry.

"So now I will give you a bit of fun. Who do you dream about having a special moment with? I'm sure there's someone." says Tonks.

"Uh...could you transform into...Hermione?" says Harry.

"Of course." says Tonks as she close her eyes and transform into a perfect replica of Hermione Granger.

"Wow! You look exactly like her." says Harry.

Harry's dick is getting hard.

"Thanks." says Tonks.

"It'd be even better if you made your boobs a bit larger." says Harry.

"That's easy, but I'm sure Hermione doesn't have very big ones." says Tonks.

"No, she doesn't, but I've always sort of imagined her with sexy big round D-cup boobs." says Harry.

"Really? Well, tonight's the night when you'll get what your dick wants." says Tonks, making her boobs grow to full double D size, stretching out her bra.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I had in mind." says Harry.

Harry kick away the sheets and stand up.

He pull down his black boxers so his hard big dick get out into freedom.

"Bloody fuck, Harry. You must really have a huge desire to bang your friend Hermione so much, right...?" says Tonks.

"I do and I wanna see what it would be like, get naked and on all four on my bed, Tonks...uh, I mean, Mione." says Harry in a manly tone, a smile on his face.

"You have a big dick for a guy your age and I like that." says Tonks, taking off her clothes.

She than goes down on all four on the bed.

"Harry, you're such a naughty boy for having a desire to fuck your friend, even though she love someone else." says Tonks.

"It's true that Ron love her and that's why Mione and I are no more than buddies." says Harry as he slide his dick into Tonks' pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Okay. Pretend that I am her and do to me what you've done in your most porn-like dreams." says Tonks.

"Alright. Here we go, Mione." moans Harry, fucking Tonks hard.

"Mmm, yes! Drill me, Harry Potter!" moans Tonks.

This is very sexy for Harry, since Tonks look exactly like Hermione, it feels to Harry like it really is Hermione he's fucking.

"Ahhh, so sexy you are, Hermione Granger. Your pussy is amazing." moans Harry.

"I love you, Harry Potter. Fuck me as if I was a porn-girl." moans Tonks, playing her part as Hermione.

"You are bloody erotic, Mione!" moans Harry.

"Thanks, Harry! You are really sexy too." moans Tonks.

Harry almost forget that he's not fucking the real Hermione.

"Ahhh, bloody sexy!" moans Harry, fucking harder and faster.

"Yeah! So good...mmm!" moans Tonks.

"Holy shit, you have a very cozy pussy." moans Harry.

"And you have a stiff thick dick." moans Tonks.

"I'm glad you enjoy that." says Harry.

"Of course I do. You're so sweet." moans Tonks.

"So are you." moans Harry.

"Yeah." says Tonks.

"Bloody fuck!" moans Harry.

"Mmmm, do me!" moans Tonks.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Harry as he cum in Tonks' pussy.

"Yes, cum in your Hermione's pussy, Harry Potter! So sexy!" moans Tonks as she get an orgasm.

"Sorry. It was a bad idea to cum in you." says Harry as he suddenly remember that it is Tonks he fucked.

"Don't be sorry. I did like it. And I can't get preggo. My pussy is fixed." says Tonks as she transform back into herself.

"Okay." says Harry.

"How was it to finally fuck your Hermione and cum in her?" says Tonks.

"It was amazing. Very sexy." says Harry.

"Good. I'm glad it was nice for you, Harry." says Tonks.

"Tonks, it was perfect. I more or less forgot that it was you. Almost thought I was fucking the real Hermione." says Harry.

"Sweet, that means I'm still very skilled at what I do." says Tonks.

"Another time maybe you could transform into one of the other girls I'd love to fuck." says Harry.

"Yeah, but let's save that for a different night. Now I'm tired. See ye in the morning." says Tonks.

Tonks leave the room.

"I need to find a way to fuck real Hermione and see if she is just as good as Tonks." thinks Harry as he goes back to sleep.

 **The End.**


End file.
